


Another One Of Those Days

by orphan_account



Category: Hello Puppets (Video Game)
Genre: Basically everyone except Riley is NB, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Fluff, Host is mute, Implied/Mentioned Animal Death, Nonbinary Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Scout lives au, Sign Language, Swearing, Why does nobody tag animal death?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scout and the Host have managed to abduct Riley from the Handeeman warehouses, and have now convinced a close friend to try and convince her that humans aren't all that bad. Later feat. fun shenanigans and fluff.Tags, rating and archive warnings will be updated as fic is updated
Relationships: Riley Ruckus/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Another One Of Those Days

**Author's Note:**

> First time publishing to AO3 in a while- hopefully I remember how to do this. First chapter's really just me getting characters established and such. Yes every chapter title will be a song lyric, shush this is my fic and I make the rules.

Rising up from the chemical fog on her brain, she slowly sat up. Voices spoke from the corners of the room but they were faint, and garbled. Faintly, she registered a familiar voice- but whose was it? A friend probably, since Rosco wasn’t-

The familiar presence of her loyal canine companion wasn’t there. She reached a hand out try to find his familiar dirty, yellow fur but… there was nothing. Just a cardboard surface.

She screamed.

“Shit! Host why didn’t you gag her?! Oh, cause you didn’t think she’d wake up this quickly?! Reaaaal funny.” There was the familiar voice. It was coming back to her head… Scoot? No, no,  _ Scout _ . The little shit who had ruined her chances.

“What the hell?! You brought another one of them back?! You’re crazy.” This voice was… new. It was a nicer voice than Scout’s screeching. “You’re pretty crazy- and you want to leave it with  **_me_ ** _?! _ Are you crazy-?! Noooo way, I am not keeping a haunted puppet in my house.”

Okay, so two people and one puppet. Scout, their  _ host _ and the other human. She could take them- if she had Rosco. But considering that she was  _ in a fucking shoebox _ she wasn’t going to get much back up here.

“Host, can we knock her out again? Pleaaaaase? No? Alright, jabber on about  _ morals _ or whatever, I still think we should’ve killed them all.” Ugh. Scout again, always the rebellious one. But dying would be preferable to being  _ severed _ from the one thing she had left.

“Look… I know you think I can do this but… this is all so new to me.” Oh phew, it was the  _ sensible _ one again. “I know that you managed to get Scout on your side but like… They were already pretty chill with humans. I don’t know how I feel about trying to work with the worst of them.”  _ Ouch _ . That was insulting. If anything she was the  _ best _ of them. “I… I’ll give it a week, alright? If there’s no progress then you’re gonna have to find someone else.”

One week to escape from this  _ new _ human. Alright, easy enough.

“Good luck, dumbass. Riley’s  _ crazy _ . I wouldn’t- Host!!! Stop trying to cover my mouth!” There was the sound of footsteps and then a door opening and closing.

“What the hell have I gotten myself into..? Alright then… let’s get a look at you.” The shoebox lid was pulled off, temporarily blinding her. “Ew.. guess they didn’t clean you up much.” Wow. Just wow. First thing the new human does is insult her? Annoying. “Come on now, I know you can talk. You screamed earlier…” she could see the human clearly now. They had long light brown hair and light skin, as well as freckles. Very average for humans from this area- she had found as much from her study of the host collection.

“Where’s Rosco?!” She asked, “What the hell have you monsters done to him?!” No rhymes, this was serious business. “If he’s dead then I’ll have both your heads!” ...Okay, maybe some rhymes. It’s a hard habit to break.

“Woah, no need to get aggressive-“ the human backed up and held their hands up, “I’m not here to hurt you. Trust me, I’ve had enough chances to.”

“Not here to hurt me? Even though I am your abductee? Where on earth is Rosco?! What’s happened to him?!” She couldn’t stand, couldn’t move much at all. The new place was… very bright, not at all like the dark and dim Handeeman warehouse.

“Wow, Scout was right… you do take this rhyming thing pretty seriously.”

“Are you just going to keep avoiding the question?!”

“I don’t know where your dog is, if that’s what you’re asking. And I don’t know what Nat did to get it to sit still long enough that they could pull you out! So stop asking me, alright? I bet your fucking dog abomination’s probably dead!”

“ _ Rosco’s not an abomination he was the only thing I fucking had in that damn place! _ ”

What was that liquid dripping down her face, that couldn’t be good for the wood. She wiped it off, but more just kept dripping. She looked up at the human, “What?!”

“Okay.. okay.. I’m sorry for uh, getting so mad and calling your dog that I- I’m just stressed because this is all so sudden for me. I mean Nat only told me about Scout a  _ week _ ago and… I’m just new to this.”

That was… unexpected. “Hmph. Apology accepted.” Let’s pretend that little incident didn’t happen, “Now then, would you give me your name, human?”

“It’s Jean. Your name’s Riley, right?” The human certainly seemed knowledgeable for their kind.

“I’m honored that you happened to remember that fact! Now then, what’s the first thing on tap? Dissection? Maybe dismemberment?”

“Nothing quite that exciting.”


End file.
